masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Missions (Mass Effect: Andromeda)
This is a listing of all Missions in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Priority Ops are generally required to advance along the critical path; other missions and tasks are optional. While companion loyalty missions are not required to complete the game, they contain a significant chunk of the overall story. Some Priority Ops and Heleus assignments are required to complete specific loyalty missions. Priority Ops These are main story missions and are required to complete the game. *Prologue: Hyperion *Planetside *Nexus Reunion *First Strike *A Better Beginning *AVP Cryo Deployment Perks *A Trail of Hope *Helping Havarl's Scientists (Priority Op - Ryder partially completes Meet the Resistance mission arc) *Meet the Resistance (Priority Op - Ryder completes this mission before Helping Havarl's Scientists) *On the Frontlines (only exists if Ryder completes Voeld before Havarl) *Stage a Rescue (Priority Op - if started by On the Frontlines) *Hunting the Archon *Elaaden: A New World *H-047c: A New World *The Journey To Meridian *Meridian: The Way Home *Epilogue: Home and Away *The World is Waiting Allies and Relationships These are missions provided by squadmates and other notable NPCs. Squad and crew *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Cora Harper: At Duty's Edge *Cora Harper: A Foundation *Cora Harper: Duty Calls *Gil Brodie: A Game of Poker *Gil Brodie: The Friend *Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? *Jaal Ama Darav: Flesh and Blood *Jaal Ama Darav: Runs in the Family *Jaal Ama Darav: Angaran Affection *Lexi T'Perro: Bottom of a Bottle *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Liam Kosta: Armor Diplomacy *Liam Kosta: Day out on Aya *Liam Kosta: All In *Liam Kosta: Something for the Neighbors *Liam Kosta: Community *Liam Kosta: Something for Us *Nakmor Drack: Clutch Moment *Nakmor Drack: Krogan Betrayal *Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People *Nakmor Drack: Knock 'em Down *Nakmor Drack: How to Act Tough *Nakmor Drack: Firebreathing Thresher Maws *Peebee: Secret Project *Peebee: Remnant Scanner *Peebee: Reclaiming Poc *Peebee: A Mysterious Remnant Signal *Peebee: The Museum Trip *Peebee: Spirits *Suvi Anwar: New Discoveries *Vetra Nyx: Means and Ends *Vetra Nyx: A Moment Planetside Others *Dissension in the Ranks *High Noon - Sloane Kelly *Know Your Enemy *Missing Arks - Jarun Tann *Night on the Town - Reyes Vidal *Ryder Family Secrets - SAM *The Little Things That Matter - Foster Addison *Truth and Trespass *Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten - Avitus Rix *Turian Ark: Not Dead Yet Heleus Assignments These are planet and ship specific missions. Completing them will help increase the overall Viability for that planet. They are also often required to gain the trust of other factions native to those planets. Aya *A Trail of Hope *Forgotten History *Recovering the Past *Safe Journeys *The Vesaal *Trading Favors Elaaden *Architect on Elaaden *Aspirations *Conflict in the Colony *Crisis Response *Dismantled *Gray Matter *Hard Luck *Investigate Remnant Derelict *Out of Gas *Parlay with the Krogan *Rising Tensions *Save Dr. Okeer's Krogan Research *Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core *Settling Elaaden *Taming a Desert *The Flophouse *The Mind of An Exile *The Search for Ljeta *The Rebel *Water Supply Eos *A Better Beginning *A Job for Danny Messier *Defeating the Kett *Doesn't Add Up *Kett's Bane *Making An Impression *Shock Treatment *Something Personnel *The Secret Project H-047c *From the Dust *The Remnant Tiller Havarl *A Dying Planet *A Lost Sister *Cross-Cultural Alliances *Forgotten Stars *Helping Havarl's Scientists (Heleus Assignment - Ryder first completes Meet the Resistance mission arc) *Overgrown Kadara *A Packaged Deal *A People Divided *Behind Enemy Lines *Counting Bodies *Emergency S.O.S. *Gone with the Wind *Healing Kadara's Heart *Mind Games *Mixed Messages *Modern Medicine *Murder in Kadara Port *Old Skinner *Out of the Frying Pan *Precious Cargo *Settling Kadara *Something in the Water *The Baryte Rush *The Charlatan's Charlatan *The Collective Base Nexus *Aid APEX *Contagion *First Murderer *Life on the Frontier *Sleeping Dragons *Station Sabotage *The Firefighters Tempest *Excess Baggage *Monkeys in Space (Only exists in Deluxe or Super Deluxe Editions) *The Visitor The Movie Night *Movie Night: Getting Started *Movie Night: Snacks *Movie Night: Better Snacks *Movie Night: The Right Setup *Movie Night: Raise a Glass *Movie Night: The Final Piece Voeld *A Frosty Reception *Bridge Sabotage *Brought to Light *End of Watch *Eyes on the Ground (only exists if Ryder completes Havarl before Voeld) *Fact or Fiction *Frequency *Intercepted *Medical Caches *Meet the Family *Meet the Resistance (Heleus Assignment - Ryder completes this mission after Helping Havarl's Scientists) *Missing Science Crew *Reformation *Remove the Heart *Resistance Trap *Restoring a World *Settling Voeld *Stage a Rescue (Heleus Assignment - if started by Eyes on the Ground) *Strange Beacon *The Lost Scout *The Lost Song *The Vanished *Uncovering the Past Additional Tasks These are tasks that are not closely related to the overall story arc and are completely optional. (In parentheses is the location where the task starts.) *Task: A Flower for Kesh (Elaaden) *Task: An Exile Raid (Hyperion) *Task: Augmentation Crafting (Elaaden) *Task: Beer Run (Nexus) *Task: Better Crafting (Nexus) *Task: Boosting the Signal (Nexus) *Task: Broken Family (Kadara) *Task: Broken Wires (Nexus) *Task: Cache Flow (Elaaden) *Task: Catch and Release (Voeld) *Task: Clearing the Air (Voeld) *Task: Comparatively Alien (Nexus) *Task: Cold Hard Cache (Kadara) *Task: Cultivation (Nexus) *Task: Data Trail (Eos) *Task: Drone Recovery (Eos) *Task: Earn Your Badge (Nexus) *Task: Getting to Know the Nexus (Nexus) *Task: Gone Dark (Voeld) *Task: Herbal Entrepreneurs (Kadara) *Task: Hitting Rocks for Science (Nexus) *Task: Infection (Elaaden) *Task: Investigating Embezzlement (Nexus) *Task: Kadara's Ransom (Kadara) *Task: Laws and Customs (Aya) *Task: Little Mouse (Elaaden) *Task: Local Cuisine (Aya) *Task: Lost Brother (Nexus) *Task: Messages to the Nexus (Aya) *Task: Missing Scientists (Nexus) *Task: Naming the Dead (Eos) *Task: Nomad Shield Crafting (Voeld) *Task: Outlaw Weapon Crafting (Kadara) *Task: Outpost Supplies on Elaaden (Aya) *Task: Outpost Supplies on Eos (Aya) *Task: Outpost Supplies on Kadara (Aya) *Task: Outpost Supplies on Voeld (Aya) *Task: Path of a Hero (Nexus) *Task: Pathfinder Armor Crafting (Eos) *Task: Past, Present and Future (Aya) *Task: Programming a Pathfinder (Nexus) *Task: Remnant Data Cores (Eos) *Task: Research Center Development (Eos) *Task: Roekaar Manifestos (Havarl) *Task: Running a Fever (Kadara) *Task: Searching for Morga (Kadara) *Task: Subjugation (Voeld) *Task: Supply Loss and Recovery (Eos) *Task: Test Subject (Aya) *Task: The Angaran Initiative (Aya) *Task: The Ghost of Promise (Eos) *Task: The Model of the Spheres (Nexus) *Task: The Nexus Exchange (Aya) *Task: The Witnesses (Aya) *Task: Traitor or Victim (Nexus) *Task: Turian Salvage (Havarl) *Task: Unearthed (Havarl) *Task: Volatile (Elaaden) *Task: Waking up to the Future (Eos) *Task: Watchers (Eos) *Task: What He Would Have Wanted (Eos) *Task: White Death (Voeld) Mission Rewards Missions have various rewards awarded during and/or after the mission is completed. The following reward tables are broken down based upon the mission categories listed above. *The numbers listed below are baseline numbers without cryopod perk modifiers. *XP shown is only from progressing in the mission (unless otherwise stated). XP shown does not include the amount for killing enemies. (Refer to each mission for XP details). Priority Ops Allies and Relationships Squad and Crew Others Heleus Assignments Aya *The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. Elaaden Eos H-047c Havarl *This mission may or may not be listed in-game as a Heleus Assignment based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. Kadara Nexus *1000 total Research Data (RD) will be earned from the mission but the amount of each type varies. See mission for details. Tempest *This mission and reward is only available in the Deluxe or Super Deluxe Editions. Voeld *This mission may or may not be listed in-game as a Heleus Assignment based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. Additional Tasks de:Missionen (Andromeda) es:Misiones_(Mass_Effect:_Andromeda) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions Category:Tasks